


An Unusual Purpose

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi has something that Kuwabara wants, and Kuwabara is determined to torment Ogata with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoyagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/gifts).



> Originally posted 08-14-2008

“Isumi-kun,” Kuwabara calls out, and Isumi-kun stops, though his shoulders are tense. Kuwabara decides to refer Isumi-kun to his spa once he takes care of what he needs.

“Yes, Kuwabara-sensei?” Isumi-kun says politely.

“I need you to go shopping with me,” Kuwabara explains with a smile. “I’m looking for something, and I don’t know where to find it.”

“Ah,” Isumi-kun says, and Kuwabara can tell the kid is getting more uncomfortable by the moment. “Perhaps you can try online?”

Kuwabara shakes his head. “Already tried that.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll wait for your match to finish, and then we can go,” Kuwabara tells him. 

Isumi-kun nods apprehensively and leaves.

+++

 

Shinichirou wins by two moku, and he’s as surprised as Ochi-kun is. “Thank you for the game,” he says politely, and gets up to mark his win, leaving Ochi-kun to clean off the goban.

He grabs his bag and slips on his shoes and takes the elevator down, only to have to door open to a grinning Kuwabara-sensei. 

Shinichirou takes a step back without meaning to. “Kuwabara-sensei,” he says.

“Let’s go, Isumi-kun,” he says, and drags Shinichirou out of the elevator and through the glass doors of the Tokyo Ki-in. 

They go past a startled Waya and Shindou-kun, who stare after them with wide eyes, and Shinichirou makes a mental note to talk to Waya and explain that this isn’t what it looks like. 

They are in the taxi before Shinichirou thinks to ask about what they’re searching for.

“Gay radar,” Kuwabara-sensei answers, and Shinichirou pales.

“You, you can’t buy that, Kuwabara-sensei,” he tries to explain, but he can tell that his cheeks are bright red.

“Eh?” Kuwabara-sensei turns to look at him. “So, is it free, then?”

Shinichirou shakes his head vigorously. “It’s something you… You only have it…. Onlygaypeoplehaveit.”

Kuwabara-sensei frowns. “So I have to buy a gay person, then.” 

He sounds completely serious.

Shinichirou suddenly realizes that he is probably going to be scarred for life.

“Take us to Niichome, instead,” Kuwabara-sensei instructs that taxi driver.

“No!” Shinichirou cries out. “I mean, we can’t, Kuwabara-sensei! People might get the wrong idea! We’ll cause a scandal!”

Kuwabara-sensei looks at him seriously for a moment. “Are you gay, Isumi-kun?”

If there had been any color left in Shinichirou’s face, it would have been gone.

Kuwabara-sensei is still looking at him, waiting for an answer, so Shinichirou nods slowly. Kuwabara-sensei rattles off another address to the driver, who nods, and they are no longer shooting towards the red-light district, but toward a nice area of town that looks vaguely familiar.

“Where are we going, Kuwabara-sensei?” Shinichirou asks, dreading the answer.

Kuwabara-sensei just smiles at him.

+++

 

Seiji is staring mournfully at his fish tank. Tokugawa used to flit to the glass and run into it when Seiji did this, but there is no more Tokugawa, and Seiji wonders what he is supposed to do now.

His other fish are watching him, and he tries to smile at them, to reassure them that is fine when the doorbell rings.

He stands up and makes his way to the foyer. He checks his appearance in the mirror on the way.

Kuwabara and Isumi are standing in his door way. The old man has his hands on Isumi’s shoulders, cackling gleefully.

“Gay or straight?” Kuwabara says, and Isumi looks like he’s going to cry.

“Gay,” Isumi whispers.

“Got it,” Kuwabara says before dragging Isumi away.

Seiji shuts the door. It was probably best for his sanity if he pretends to have never seen that.


End file.
